


Lealtad y Amor

by zekecrist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Relationship, Pre-Canon, Romance, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: En la Brigada Fantasma, había una norma no escrita sobre las relaciones amorosas entre los miembros. Estaba claro que debían ser leales a la ataña, y tener una relación tan afectuosa puede llegar a causar problemas a largo plazo para todo el grupo, pero Phinks y Pakunoda tenían ganas de ignorar todo aquello cuando miraban a las pupilas del otro.
Relationships: Pakunoda/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 2





	Lealtad y Amor

No había muchos momentos en los que Phinks y Pakunoda podían pasar tiempo a solas, pero los que había sabían cómo aprovecharlos.

Irse a escondidas después de las reuniones era lo que las disfrutaban hacer, siempre con sumo cuidado para intentar ahuyentar a los rumores que pudiesen surgir.

Y es que, no era sólo porque no querían soportar los comentarios de sus compañeros, si no porque tener una relación como la suya estaría prohibido debido a una norma no-escrita que ellos conocían muy bien.

Tener una relación demasiado afectuosa entre ellos podría conllevar problemas a la larga, y los dos habían meditado en su respectiva soledad sobre aquello, pero la pareja era tozuda y no había nada que les gustase más que estar ellos dos solos disfrutando de tiempo libre.

No hacían falta detalles muy significativos entre ellos, Phinks sentía que podría quedarse horas jugando con el pelo de Pakunoda, acariciándolo mientras la mujer se quedaba embobada mirándole, y se sonreían mutuamente para después quedarse a dormidos mientras Pakunoda le contaba historias sobre su familia y de cómo ésta se llegó a convertir en una auténtica pesadilla para ella hasta sentirse obligada a irse de casa, y no volver a verles jamás.

Claro que Chrollo la salvó de la inmundicia que la soledad de la calle le suponía además de los robos independientes y le enseñó a la araña, una causa en la que por fin podía llegar a sentirse en paz y tener un sitio al que llamar "hogar" y personas a las que llamar "compañeros".

Y Pakunoda se había desvestido emocionalmente y contado a Chrollo sobre sus penas que la atormentaban en el pasado, siempre hablaba sobre ellos de manera más o menos neutral, aunque se notaba el rencor que guardaba a sus padres y el cómo por su culpa había llegado a considerarse lo que es una persona que era una lacra para la sociedad, aunque al final del día estaba orgullosa y feliz de haber llegado a donde estaba ahora.

Incluso Phinks, que no hablaba de su pasado y no le gustaba recordarlo, tuvo algunas conversaciones con Pakunoda sobre eso. Donde más recuerdos tiene es cuando era adolescente, cuando presenció cómo su padre asesinaba a su madre y luego iba a por él. Se defendió cómo pudo, y entre tanta sangre consiguió ganar un duelo de vida o muerte. Su vida no fue muy glamurosa desde ese entonces, sus acciones no tuvieron demasiadas consecuencias pues se demostró que había actuado en defensa propia, aunque todo lo que presenció fue duro de superar.

Sin embargo, ahora Phinks hablaba sobre eso de manera que mostraba que eso no le dolía como el primer día, ni el par de años que pasaron después de eso. Consiguió superarlo, o al menos eso afirmaba. No parecía tomarle mucha importancia pero coincidía con Pakunoda en que se sentía agradecido de pertenecer a la Brigada Fantasma.

Pero... No todo era tan bonito, o consolador en su relación.

Muchas veces se preguntaban por qué habían tenido que caer en la maldición de enamorarse el uno del otro, pero es que de los primeros días que Phinks estuvo en la Brigada Fantasma Pakunoda fue la primera mujer que llamó su atención. No es que hubiese tenido mucha experiencia en el amor y no le daba una gran importancia, pero cuando llegó un punto donde pensaba en cómo mirar a aquella chica rubia de mirada apagada sin sentir que su corazón empezaba a sentirse de una manera nueva y que le costaba explicar, se dio cuenta de que era algo difícil de resistir, y fácil de caer en la tentación.

Unos acercamientos más, y Phinks estaría diciéndole a Pakunoda lo hermosa que le parecía y de cómo se sentía adicto a acariciarla y rodearla con sus brazos mientras disfrutaba de su aroma.

Pakunoda, que había tenido un par de aventuras con hombres no se sentía muy distinta. Phinks la trataba de forma extremadamente gentil y eso le encantaba, no había otra persona que le hiciese sentir así y el hecho de que él estuviese dispuesto a consolarla por sus tristeza del pasado y hacerla sentir tan agradecida de conocerle la había enamorado por completo.

Pero es que los dos eran tremendamente leales a la araña, y ese sentimiento de lealtad no hacía más que fortalecerse.

Ese fue el principio de decadencia en su relación.

Un día, sus quedadas empezaron a ser menos habituales y no estaban tan plagadas de sentimientos, cada uno por su cuenta decidió que era lo mejor el separarse e intentar no relacionarse tanto como antes, pero aún así no era fácil lidiar con todo aquello.

Phinks pensaba que no sería capaz de aquello, y de hecho también había llegado a no resistirse y hablar con Pakunoda, la mujer no tenía más opción que bajar la mirada e ignorarle. Entonces, el hombre se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

Unos años después, Phinks se encontraba aún más destrozado que la primera vez que se dio cuenta de cómo su relación con Pakunoda empezaba a ser algo malo para los dos y para la araña.

Pakunoda se había quitado la vida delante de la Brigada, y aquello fue un disparo directo a su corazón. 

Ahora no sabía lo que resultaba más doloroso, si observarla y saber que jamás podría volver a hablar con ella, o pensar en que jamás la volvería a ver.

Ya sólo le quedaba su recuerdo, conformado por su fragancia, y el tacto que provocaba su pelo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Y cómo no, la forma en la que ella le sonreía cuando estaban acostados los dos juntos en una cama y su única preocupación sería lo que desayunarían juntos el día siguiente.


End file.
